Arctic Wolf
The Arctic wolf (Canis lupus arctos), also known as the Melville Island wolf is a possible subspecies of gray wolf native to the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, from Melville Island to Ellesmere Island. It is a medium-sized subspecies, distinguished from the northwestern wolf by its smaller size, its whiter coloration, its narrower braincase, and larger carnassials. Since 1930, there has been a progressive reduction in size in Arctic wolf skulls, which is likely the result of wolf-dog hybridization. The Arctic wolf is relatively unafraid of people, and can be coaxed to approach people in some areas. It has occasionally acted aggressively toward humans. Otto Sverdrup wrote that during the Fram expedition, a pair of wolves attacked one of his team-mates, who defended himself with a skiing pole. In 1977, a pair of scientists were approached by six wolves on Ellesmere Island, with one animal leaping at one of the scientists and grazing a cheek. A number of incidents involving aggressive wolves have occurred in Alert, Nunavut, where the wolves have lived in close proximity to the local weather station for decades and become habituated to humans. Roles *It played Velociraptor in ARCTIC ANIMAL *It played Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 in Codename: Wolves Next Door and Codename: Polar Animals Next Door *It played Bob Peterson in Polar Animals, Inc. Gallery Arctic Wolf.jpg Wolf, Grey (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Arctic Wolf (Wild Kratts).png ZT-ArcticWolf.jpg All Creatures Big and Small Arctic Wolves.png Articwolfart.png IMG 1325.PNG IMG_3698(1).PNG Arctic wolf switch zoo.jpg Star meets Arctic Wolf.png Chowder meets Arctic Wolf.png KND Wolves.png beautyandthebeast2017_wolves_1_by_giuseppedirosso_dbacfmf.jpg Toledo Zoo White Wolf.png SJ Wolf.png Schleich arctic wolf.jpg Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Snow animals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg Balto2 Wolves.png Balto and Jenna.png Balto render.png Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg Balto s howl by jannodisney-daqgr6v.jpg 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg Balto 2.jpg Balto (FunnyTales).jpg Zootopia Wolves.png Planet Zoo Arctic Wolf.png MMHM Arctic Wolf.png Rileys Adventures Arctic Wolf.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Arctic Wolf.jpg Hqdefault - 2020-01-30T131445.514.jpg Books A6718209-4E94-4166-A2D1-0CE98A08D8FB.jpeg 8D7CEED4-5598-4F1D-A1A7-F482DD6E5503.jpeg 74B893FB-860D-4838-9202-0974918D3468.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 31781A10-0A6B-4032-A9BF-836DF1D53DD6.jpeg 356E6D56-51F8-497B-91EF-4795C65977C1.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Canids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals